Thorki One Shots
by RhoxLokiLaufeyson
Summary: Non slash. Basically Thor-Loki BROmance, including cutesy stuff like Uncle!Loki and Protective!Thor.
1. Cloud Burst (Children Thorki)

Thor grinned triumphantly.  
"Mother, I'm taller than Loki!" he announced proudly. His little brother scowled.

"Yes, but you're older than Loki, too," said his mother gently. "Loki is little, he'll soon grow to be as tall as you."

It was Loki's turn to grin with triumph.

As soon as their mother was out of their playroom, the older of the brothers gave the younger a little push.  
"Shorty," he teased.

Loki frowned, but chose to ignore Thor.  
Seeing that his brother was not going to respond to his taunts, Thor toddled over to the window.

"I'm going to go out there someday," he told Loki, who had followed him.  
"And then," added Thor, "I'm gonna climb a tall tree and properly see Asgard- not in small snippets that we see through the window."

"Oh, haven't you properly seen Asgard already?" asked Loki with a smile of innocence.

Thor frowned at Loki. "What mischief have you been up to, Loki?" he asked.

"Nothing!" protested Loki. "It's just...well, I'll show you tonight, after everyone is asleep."

"The place where you go every night?" Thor asked curiously.

Loki faltered. "You know about that?" he asked.

Thor nodded.  
"Every time I wake up at night, you're gone," he explained.

Sure enough, that night when Loki was sure everyone was asleep, he woke his brother up with a gentle shake. Thor awoke immediately. He had spent the entire day in quiet anticipation of what his brother was going to show him.

"Come on, Thor," he whispered.  
"Mm," Thor drowsily slipped out of bed.

Loki led him through various passages in the castle, ones Thor rarely went to. Finally, they came to a small ladder hanging off a hatch in the roof, which Loki clambered up, with Thor in tow.

Thor gaped. They were on the roof of Valhalla, and Thor had never before seen Asgard this way- in silent beauty, shining under the moonlight.

"You come here every night?" he asked his brother.

Loki shook his head.

"Mostly I go to the library," he admitted.

"What for? You read in daytime, too."

Although very young, Loki had a keen interest in reading.

"Well..." Loki hesitated.

Thor tilted his head.  
"Well, what?" he prompted.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," said Loki. "Promise on Father's life."

Thor shrugged. "I promise," he said solemnly.

"Okay," said Loki with a small sigh.

Out of the folds of his clothes, Loki procured a small pebble. He placed it a little distance away from himself, then outstretched his hands, his face screwed up in pure concentration.

The pebble rose. The pebble actually rose, it levitated a few inches, then dropped. Loki went, picked it up and tucked it away again, turning to an open-mouthed Thor.

"How did you _do_ that?" asked Thor in awe.  
Loki flushed with pride.

"I found a book on magic in the library," he said. "I've been practicing every night."

"I've never seen a book like that," frowned Thor.

"You don't frequent the library," said Loki. "There's a whole section of magic in it."

"Wish I could do that," said Thor, a little glumly.

"Wish I could summon thunder and lightning," said Loki wistfully.

They sat a while more in the moonlight.

"You know, a lot of people dislike magic as a weapon," said Loki after a while.

"Why so?" asked Thor with a frown.

"They think it is cowardly to resort to magic instead of fighting," sighed Loki. "You won't think me a coward if I pick magic as my weapon, will you, Thor?" he asked anxiously.

Thor laughed, real affection for his little brother shining in his eyes.  
"I cannot think ill of you, Lo. Even if you tried to destroy the world, I'd still own you as my little brother."

 **Review please! First ever time publishing...so constructive criticism is appreiciated.**


	2. Thunderstorm (Children Thorki)

**A/N- This one is just like Cloud Burst, I just wrote it, cause, well, I LOVE THORKI.**  
 **Ages-  
Loki: About ten in Midgardian years.  
Thor: Fourteen, Midgardian years.**

A clap of thunder woke the younger prince of Asgard.  
Loki sat up, startled. He pulled his sheets around him as the thunder rumbled- no doubt his older brother's doing, since the time of year did not support the occasional natural storm.

He tried to go back to sleep, but rain pattered hard on the windows of his room, and the constant rumbling of thunder made him uncomfortable.

Loki got out of bed. He slunk out of his room and down the hall.  
He rapped on Thor's door.

"Who wishes to see me?" Loki heard his brother ask softly.  
"It is I, Loki," he replied.

There was a pause.  
"Come in, brother."

Loki pushed open the door and entered to see Thor sitting up on his bed, arms crossed, looking sour.

"What's the matter, brother?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Thor, a little too quickly to fool Loki. "Why would anything be wrong? No, everything is hearty."

"Then why the thunderstorm? Do not lie, brother. Lies are where I excel. I can see through them very clearly. Tell me the truth," ordered Loki.

Thor was quiet.

"Well?" demanded Loki.

"I-I was slighted...by a maiden," blurted Thor.

"What?" asked Loki, surprised. Not by Thor's being slighted, but by the fact that Thor was _around_ girls at all. Why would he be with a maiden?

"You know of the ball to be held in the palace in a few days time?" asked Thor.

"Yes," said Loki, stifling the laughter he felt bubbling inside him.

"I asked one of Sif's maiden's to come with me..." Thor's voice shrank into a whisper.

"And?" prompted Loki.

"She slapped me," murmured Thor.

Loki sighed. "You were proud and over confident, were you not?" he asked.

Thor frowned, thinking a little.

"Perhaps I was a little...arrogant," he reflected.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Did she not know she was refusing Prince Thor?" he asked.

"Uh, I did not exactly specify that..." said Thor, scratching his head.

"So that is the cause of your displeasure," said Loki, even though since Thor had been talking, the thunder had eased into distant rumbles.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, there was more thunder as the storm showed signs of carrying on on its own.  
Loki jumped, paling slightly.

Immediately, Thor's expression turned into one of guilt.

"I apologize, Lo," he said. "I forgot of you discomfort with thunder."

Tight lipped, Loki nodded.

"You know, for my sake," Loki said, "I hope the future does not bring us any rifts. With my...fear...of thunder, I would be at quite a disadvantage against you."

Thor ruffled Loki's dark hair.  
"As if I would ever fight you," he said decidedly.


End file.
